


Tied With a Ribbon

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the worst wrapped Christmas present I've ever had the misfortune to gaze upon, Weasley." (Originally posted on 12/25/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied With a Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of a ScorpiusLucy fanfic I wrote a while back. Please enjoy!

Her hands were shaking.

_Stop that right now, Lucy Weasley!_ she scolded herself as she walked down the hallway, hoping that no one noticed her - no one other than the person she was looking for, that is. She grunted a rather inelegant sigh and was singular in her march towards the very person she was looking for.

Scorpius Malfoy.

She considered this a suicide mission. She was certain that she would crash and burn and never be heard from again, other than the little black box left behind after the said crash. And who _knows_ what that would reveal about the cause of the misfortune.

She tried not to think too much of what he would do to her once he saw her and got wind of what she was planning on doing.

Lucy shook her head and remembered her father's words, "If you're going to do something, do it _right_."

Which, according to his tone at the time, meant _don't half-ass anything._

She decided to follow her father's advice and instead of completely ignoring Scorpius in the days leading up to when she would inevitably go home for Christmas, she did something completely unexpected.

She got him a gift - and a rather _nice_ gift, she thought.

Or, rather, her father thought. Though he didn't know who it was for, actually. He assumed it was for Lorcan, and she had let him keep that train of thought, though he looked a bit perplexed as to why his daughter would be getting a gift for the Scamander boy, but her mother came by and steered him away before he could seriously injure himself.

Really, he did need to get that pulsating vein in his forehead checked out.

Lucy shook her head as she finally decided to give up the search for the time being. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, anticipating the oncoming break in just a few short days. Victoire and Teddy were huddled together in a corner, Lily and Albus were chatting, as were James and Rose. Molly and Lysander were holding hands, and Lucy tried to hide a smirk. Something else she could use to blackmail her sister.

Not that she would _ever_ do something so heinous.

That train of thought was completely interrupted by something else.

Oh, sweet irony.

"Weasley," the very object of her search said passively, walking by her without an inkling of stopping.

_Oh, Merlin's saggy left_ \- "M-Malfoy!"

And, she stuttered. _Lovely._

He turned around, looking at her like she had just become vaguely interesting. But that was his default look, pretty much, so she wasn't too worried. There was a glint to his gray eyes that caused a light shudder to pass through her. She clenched onto the present in her arms like it was a lifeline as the son of Draco Malfoy walked toward her.

Honestly, she was surprised that he even turned around at all.

He was alone, thank goodness, and her little outburst seemed to not draw the attention of everyone in the hallway. She sighed, feeling her pulse accelerate, before saying, "Hello."

_Awkward, much?_

But that's what she _was_. She wasn't as graceful as Rose was, couldn't be the bombshell that oozed from Dominique's every pore. She couldn't play piano like Molly or speak eloquently like Victoire. She wasn't her mother, or any of her aunts, for that matter.

She was Lucy Weasley, and Lucy Weasley was _awkward._

Scorpius offered a smirk, an amused one, at least, and said, "Yes. Hello, yourself."

"Erm…I've got you something," she said, twirling the frayed ends of her Gryffindor scarf between the thumb and forefinger of her left hand. She really ought to get a new one when she could afford it.

The statement took him aback, his brow furrowed in shock. His eyes moved from her face to the package in her hands. Small, inconspicuous, but nonetheless decorated with the most Christmas-y wrapping paper she could find. Which involved snowmen and Santa congregating with Rudolph, the latter of whom was tangled in multicolored lights, his nose glowing in sweet indignation.

Automatically, she shoved the present into his hands with a spastic, "Happy Christmas, Scorpius!" Scorpius looked like she had just handed him a cobra and told him to wrestle with it. His eyes were wide with shock, but as they settled upon the gaudy, childish wrapping paper and the amount of _tape_ on the thing, he quickly started to smile.

"This is the worst wrapped Christmas present I've ever had the misfortune to gaze upon, Weasley."

"I'd like to see you try better!" she whisper-shouted.

Scorpius looked at her as if she had sprouted another head, "Right."

He was holding the present as if it contained smallpox or something equally repelling. His lip was curled in a sneer, but it didn't seem to have the usual bite it had on a daily basis. There was something soft in his eyes - or maybe Lucy was imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time.

He eventually opened the thing, gently, not even tearing into the paper. He picked at the tape until the wrapping slid loose, which obviously had taken a long time, due to the amount of tape she had used on the thing.

"You obviously used a very…muggle way going about this."

"Oi! My mum's a muggle!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked at the box in his hands. He turned it over once, as if listening to make sure nothing was actually moving inside it before opening the top.

His face turned from vaguely suspicious to twisted in disgust to gentle amusement in mere seconds.

" _Really,_ Lucy?" he asked, forgetting that he used only her last name for the briefest of moments. But that moment stuck in Lucy's mind and made everything worth it. Which was pretty pathetic, if she would admit it to herself. But she wouldn't, of course.

She, apparently, didn't read sarcasm well, and said, "You like it?"

Scorpius looked at her as if she were a special kind of stupid. He dragged out the item in the box to find that it was a pair of knitted socks, done in the traditional green of Slytherin, with specks of silver interwoven throughout. He raised an eyebrow and then looked at Lucy.

"What in the name of Dumbledore - "

"They're socks!" she said brightly, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "I made them myself."

" _Obviously_."

Lucy looked up at him, her face darkening just a bit. "You don't like them, huh?"

Scorpius paused for a moment before looking at the girl in front of him, her large hazel eyes bright with oncoming disappointment, and - _damn him_ \- he couldn't bring himself to be mean to her.

"They're…not…awful," he said, using ever bit of his resolve to not unleash the beast of sarcasm onto the Weasley girl. "Thanks."

That very word seemed to liven up her entire face, and the responding smile was happy enough to surprise even Scorpius himself. Lucy grinned and jumped a bit. "Good! I was so worried that you wouldn't like it."

Scorpius shoved the socks into his pocket very delicately. "I appreciate the gesture, Lucy."

Her heart fluttered when she heard him say her name.

He turned to leave before he seemed to remember something. He paused before wrestling with his other pocket. Lucy felt her brow furrow in curiosity before he said, "You said you'd like to see me try better," he said, turning around. In a flash, something left his hand and Lucy had the frame of mind to catch it before it hit the ground.

The scarf in her hands was thick, nicely woven, and held the colors of Gryffindor, her House. She stared at it in complete and utter shock, reading the tag on it that said, _Lucy_ , and noticing the large green ribbon wrapped around the item itself. Nothing overtly complex in his card, which was what she expected, and it was just like him to get the Slytherin green anywhere he could. Even if it was on an unassuming girl's Christmas present.

But she didn't care - she was too shocked that he had given her a brand new _scarf_. Shocked that he had thought about her at all, to be completely honest. Her cheeks seemed to be burning as she turned to the retreating figure of Scorpius and belted, "Thank you!"

Scorpius turned his head back to her for the briefest of instances, gave her his patented smirk, and continued walking, but not before replying, "Happy Christmas."

Lucy pressed the new scarf to her chest and closed her eyes, feeling warm despite the slight chill that always was present in the hallway.

This, she decided, was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
